


Snow

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week 2016, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Just a bit of fun in the snow
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is just something short that I posted on tumblr. It'll be the first of a bunch of drabbles that I've posted on there and will be making a series out of it :)
> 
> This was from LeviHan week 2016 (day 7 - winter)

The door swung shut behind Levi as he stepped out into the frigid air. He barely had time to take in a breath when he was met with a face full of snow. Levi could hear the maniacal laughter echoing in the empty courtyard as he brushed the snow from his face. Once his eyes were clear of snow he opened them to see Hange stood on the opposite side of the courtyard. Her face was lit up with glee as she held two more snowballs in her mittened hands. Hange tossed one snowball up and down in her hand and flicked her eyebrows up at Levi.  
‘You’re gonna pay for that Shitty Glasses.’ Levi snarled. Oh it was on. Hange didn’t wait another second to hurl the snowball at him. Levi narrowly missed dodging it as he dived to one side. He quickly ran behind some empty crates using them as a shield. Levi quickly gathered snow and made his own missiles. Levi edged forward taking the smallest peek around the crates. Another snowball smashed into the crates barely missing him. Levi moved quickly. Standing up and throwing three of the balls he’d made in quick succession at Hange. She dodged the first two but the third hit her square in the back as she ran away. Levi scooped up the remaining couple of balls he’d made up and took off after her.

Hange was breathless as she turned the corner. Partially from the run but more so from laughing. She could hear his muffled footsteps behind her. Crouching she scooped up another ball of snow but Hange was too slow. Levi had caught up with her. Ice cold snow was shoved down the back of her shirt and she screamed.  
‘AHH LEVI!’  
Wriggling free from him Hange twisted and smushed the snow she’d been gathering into his face. Levi yelled before tackling her to the ground. They rolled around in the snow. Half laughing, half yelling at each other.  
Hange ended up pinned to the cold ground. Levi hovering over her with a broad grin on his face.  
‘Okay okay! I’m done. You got me.’ Hange said still breathless from laughing.  
Levi moved allowing Hange to get up.  
Hange leaned forward pressing a light kiss to the tip of Levi’s nose. Before shoving the handful of snow she had kept hidden in her hand down the back of Levi’s shirt and taking off at a run again.  
‘You fucking shit!’ Levi yelled. He scrambled to his feet and chased after her once more.

The two squad leaders chased each other around the snowy HQ grounds. Hurling snowballs at each other and laughing unashamedly. They had to have been out there almost half an hour when the cadets returned.  
‘What the hell is that?’ Eren asked.  
‘I think that’s Captain Levi laughing?’ Armin replied a little unsure.  
‘I didn’t know he even knew how to do that.’ Jean chipped in.  
They stood watching as their superiors continued to throw snow at each other. Until they noticed them that is. Hange and Levi stopped. Suddenly noticing their audience. Then as one they turned to the cadets broad grins across each of their faces.  
‘Oh shit.’ Eren mumbled as the once enemies suddenly joined forces and a new target was found. Them. The cadets didn’t even have chance to realise what was going to happen before they were pelted with snowballs. Hange’s crazy laugh once again bouncing around the snowy courtyard.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
